Un petit hippogriff, griff,griff
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Quand un Harry bourré débarque chez Ron à trois heures du matin et reste pour loger, le rouquin se dit que c'est peut être le moment pour lui de faire une confession... Après que l'autre garçon ait déssaoulé, évidemment.


Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est mon deuxième Ron/Harry. Je n'en suis pas fort satisfaite, mais je me suis dit qu'il pourrait toujours plaire à quelqu'un, alors je le poste quand même. Je le modifierai peut-être si je trouve de meilleures formulations.

**Rating M par PRUDENCE parce qu'ils font apparemment un grand nettoyage de fanfic aux ratings non-appropriés.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Un petit hippogriff, griff, griff...

- Un ptit hippogriff , griff, griff !

Harry Potter était bourré, et Harry Potter le vivait fort bien.

La guerre était finie. Le Survivant, était maintenant devenu celui-qui-a-vaincu. S'il est vrai que le surnom précédent était plus court, le nouveau témoignait du courage dont il avait fait preuve durant la bataille. Après un passage éclair chez les aurors, pour finalement décider qu'il avait assez chassé de mages noirs, Harry avait abandonné son projet de jeunesse. Ginny, avec qui il s'était fiancé pendant la guerre, l'avait laissé sur un « désolée » , pour convoler en justes noces avec Neville. Il n'avait donc, en ce 21 octobre, plus de travail, plus de fiancée, et pire que tout, plus d'alcool dans sa bouteille.

- Deux ptits hippogriffs, griffs, griffs !

Il errait dans les rues mal éclairées du chemin de Traverse, une bouteille de Firewhiskey à la main, en chantant une comptine sorcière que Ron lui avait apprise… Ron… L'image de son rouquin de meilleur ami apparut dans son esprit, et sans savoir exactement comment il avait réussi ce miracle, il avait transplanné sans problèmes devant chez lui .

- Ouuuupsssss… Tr-trois ptits hippogriffs…

Il tituba, et se raccrocha au lampadaire le plus proche. Tout en gloussant, il appuya sur la sonnette. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Qua… La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser place à un Ron énervé.

- C'est quoi ce vacarme à trois heures du mat', on a pas idée de … Harry ? Il s'arrêta, stupéfait.

- C'est Moaaaaaa ! Répondit le dit Harry, un sourire gigantesque sur le visage.

- Mais… Tu es complètement bourré mon pauvre !

- Voui. Le sourire ne semblait pas vouloir décoller de ses lèvres.

- Entre.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et suivi Ron à l'intérieur. Il s'affala sur le fauteuil, toujours souriant, et observa son ami qui semblait décidé à mettre la main sur il ne savait quelle potion. Il était grand, bien plus grand que lui qui avait toujours été trop petit. Ses taches de rousseur lui donnaient un petit air mutin qu'Harry avait toujours trouvé, sans oser se l'avouer, charmant.

Ron brandit soudain une fiole, l'air victorieux.

- Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

- Mais j'me sens parfaaaaitement bien. Dit le Survivant en rigolant.

- Bois. Cette. Fiole.

Ron tenait le flacon sous son nez, et avait l'air décidé à le lui faire avaler. Harry prit le breuvage et le but d'un coup. Il fit une grimace au gout infect qu'avait la potion. Puis ses idées devinrent plus claires, et sa vision plus nette. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Les événements de la soirée lui revinrent lentement en mémoire. Il pâlit. Lui, dansant sur une table avant de se faire jeter du bar comme un malpropre… Qu'il était en ce moment. Lui, s'acharnant sur la pauvre sonnette de Ron. Terriblement gêné d'avoir dérangé son meilleur ami en pleine nuit, il se leva, s'excusa platement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ron le rattrapa par le bras, et le tira vers lui.

- Minute. Tu es tout pardonné, mais je voudrais cependant que tu m'expliques ce qui t'a mis dans cet état d'ivresse avancé.

- Rien… Il soupira. C'est stupide. J'étais triste, je me sentais tellement seul…

Il baissa les yeux. Il avait oublié un moment qu'il avait des amis qui étaient là pour lui. Il s'était sentit mal de n'avoir personne dans sa vie, et en avait oublié Ron et Hermione. Ron vit son désarroi, et prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts.

- Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Ou-oui .

Le doux regard de Ron perturbait Harry. Il l'avait toujours troublé, en vérité. De leur première rencontre dans le train, à la bataille finale, les yeux de Ron l'avaient toujours fasciné. Tantôt lumineux, tantôt sombres, il faisait passer tant de choses dans son regard. Harry se rendait compte que ses sentiments à l'égard de Ron n'étaient pas exactement ceux qui lient deux amis. Il refusait obstinément de s'avouer ce que c'était quelque chose de plus profond, cependant. Ron était juste… Un ami exceptionnel.

Ron le lâcha soudainement, comme si la peau d'Harry était devenue brulante. Il évita son regard interrogateur. Il semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui-même l'était.

- Hum. Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à demain. La potion n'enlèvera pas ta future gueule de bois, aussi je crois que vu tes idées du moment, il est préférable que tu sois accompagné quand tu seras malade.

- D'accord.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Ron, et il ressentit un étrange sentiment d'excitation.

La maison de Ron était chaleureuse, mais petite. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de chambre d'amis. Harry se proposa pour dormir sur le canapé, ce que Ron refusa, disant qu'il allait y dormir. Finalement, il fut décidé qu'ils partageraient le grand lit du rouquin, pour leur confort à tous les deux.

Ils montèrent les escaliers de bois dont les marches craquaient sous leurs pas, et entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

Le lit était confortable, et Harry s'y enfonça avec délice. Ron prit place à ses côtés. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux n'osa parler. Un certain malaise régnait sur la pièce. Puis Ron prit la parole, hésitant.

- Dis Harry ?

- Hum ?

Il s'arrêta, mal à l'aise.

- Tu… Tu t'es jamais posé de questions ? Tu sais, CES question ?

- Quelles questions ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

- Tu sais… Si tu préfères pas les mecs.

- Oh. Non. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi … si.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la chambre. Harry finit par le briser, un peu éberlué d'avoir cette conversation avec Ron.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es posé la question, ou que tu es gay ?

- Les deux.

Ron ferma les yeux, attendant un commentaire dégouté. Harry avait été élevé dans un milieu homophobe, et cela avait laissé quelques marques, au vu des réflexions qu'il faisait parfois à Poudlard.

- Ah.

Il ne dit rien de plus sur le moment, mais quelques instants plus tard il se leva et lâcha nonchalamment qu'il allait dormir sur le canapé finalement.

« Merde. » Fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Ron la deuxième fut un « explique-toi, imbécile ! ».

- Harry attends !

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le retourna un peu brusquement. Harry, surpris, dévisagea son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air complètement déboussolé, et catastrophé.

- Tu me trouves… dégoutant ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je t'adore, mais on m'a toujours dit que les homosexuels étaient des erreurs de la nature….

- Ce sont des conneries ! s'énerva Ron. Comme tout ce que ces abrutits de moldus t'ont dit !

- Je dois réfléchir d'accord ? Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça normal et…

Il fut interrompu par la bouche de Ron qui se posait sans douceur sur la sienne. Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Quand le roux cessa le baiser, laissant un Harry chancelant et chamboulé, les idées du Survivant s'étaient légèrement modifiées pour laisser place à la fameuse question : Et moi ? Est-ce que j'aime les hommes ?

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait trouvé cela agréable, et que quelque chose en lui s'était réveillé au contact des lèvres de Ron sur les siennes. Il ne pouvait non plus nier qu'il avait souvent pensé à lui le soir, et que sa compagnie lui manquait terriblement, même si il n'y avait parfois que quelques jours qui séparaient leurs rencontres. Son monde s'écroulait. Ce qu'il avait toujours refusé d'admettre le narguait, dansait dans son corps comme un serpent vicieux, et son désir rugissait à présent au fond de ses entrailles.

Il baissa les yeux, gêné de ce qu'il avait ressenti durant le baiser. Ron lui sourit, et murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Alors, qui est une erreur de la nature, Mr Potter ?

Mr Potter déglutit, et se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait répondu inconsciemment au baiser. Ron aura donc compris ce qui le turlupinait en ce moment même…

- Je crois bien que c'est moi. Lui répondit finalement Harry.

Un grand soulagement l'envahit, il se sentait plus libre, comme si un poids insidieux lui avait enfin été enlevé. Il se permit un petit rire gêné, et dit doucement :

- Je les aurais contrariés jusqu'au bout, les Dursleys .

Ron rit, et le réembrassa, avec tendresse cette fois. Il se prit dans ses bras, et murmura ce que le petit brun avait toujours voulu entendre, au fond de lui-même.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
